Meet the Warriors!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! While resting from Cobra-La in New York, Firestar, Avalanche, Pyro, and Starchild meet an Evo-tized super-team! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Saturday In The Park!

Meet the Warriors!

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Marvel Comics and Sunbow Entertainment except for any unrecognized ones and KATHY BATES IS GONNA KILL US ALL!!!!!! PYRO GIMME BACK THE KEYBOARD!!!!!**

**Author's Note: I decided to evo-tize a new super-team that Red Witch hasn't touched yet! So, enjoy!**

To Sparky Genocide: Yep, thanks to Virus, the Commander shall return! I'm setting this story in New York, but I won't exactly feature Spider-Man here…

To Red Witch: Here's the next fic for ya! Enjoy!

To Raliena: Here's some more madness for you! Enjoy!

To Aaron: I'm glad you liked the final battle! That was an interesting ending you did. Nice. Anyway, I got a new story up for you!

To Wizard1: Glad you liked the ending! Here's some more insanity for you!

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, chants, claps, and screams* This time, we look at a GI Joe who is the proudest, loudest member of the Marine Corps, a Joe who is never afraid to fight, Gung-Ho!

Gung-Ho

Real Name: Ettienne R. LaFitte

Affiliation: Marine Corps

Rank: Sergeant Major

Primary Military Specialty: Recondo

Secondary Military Specialty: Jungle Warfare Training Instructor, Heavy Weapons

Birthplace: Fer-de-Lance, Louisiana   

Bio: Born into a big Cajun clan in the bayou, Gung-Ho established a reputation as an infamous knife-fighter and brawler in New Orleans. One of his sisters was a child model. 

At the age of 18, Gung-Ho joined the Marines, where he graduated at the top of his class from the infamous Marine training boot camp at Parris Island. He also trained at Recondo School, Airborne School, and Marine Ordinance School.

When he joined the G.I. Joe team, Gung-Ho quickly established himself as one of the team's toughest fighters, as well as their craziest! He often charges into battle bare-chested so he can show the enemy that he is a proud Marine, and that he doesn't fear going down fighting. 

He possesses great physical strength, allowing him to take on one of Magneto's mutant Acolytes, a ram-like mutant known as Ramrod.

Note: Do not, under _any_ circumstances whatsoever, let him talk anyone into trying his family gumbo soup recipe. It's been known to put people in the hospital for severe burns!  

Chapter 1: Saturday in the Park!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Central Park, New York City)

Four teenagers sat in a park having lunch in a beautiful Saturday afternoon in New York City's vast Central Park. One of them was a red-haired girl clad in a yellow t-shirt. The second was a blond boy clad in a black t-shirt with flames on it and matching slacks. The third was a boy with a long brown mullet, clad in a black t-shirt and fingerless gloves, torn blue jeans, and a brown cowboy jacket. The fourth was a boy dressed in a KISS t-shirt with purple acid-washed jeans, numerous bracelets on each wrist and purple fringe gloves, possessing long black hair and a birthmark of a five-pointed star over his right eye. The redhead was named Angelica Jones, a mutant codenamed Firestar for her ability to generate microwave energy, which she could use to fly and create heat beams. The blond boy was an Australian mutant named St. John Allerdyce, codenamed Pyro for his power to psionically manipulate flame. The black-haired boy in the 80s-rocker gear was Paul Stanley Starr, codenamed Starchild for his hypnotic powers and the ability to fire a purple laser beam from his right eye, as well as his incredible charm. The brown-haired boy was Lance Alvers, codenamed Avalanche for his geokinetic abilities. These four kids were members of the East Coast Misfits, a team of young mutants based in Florida trained by GI Joe to use their powers to help people.

"John, glance at me one more time, and I will beat you so hard, your blood will flow all over the city!" Angelica snapped at John. John was an insane pyrokinetic, and he developed a crush on Angelica because her powers can cause flame.

"But Fire Angel, I just wanted to OW!!" Pyro whimpered. Angelica hit him with the picnic basket. After the battle against Cobra-La in the Himalayas, the Misfits of both coasts were allowed some time to rest. They did deserve it, and several of them were wounded in the line of duty. Pyro was on that list, thanks to an arm injury he suffered. It was minor.

_John, you should ask for my help. I did wonders for Kurt, and for Todd._ Paul thought.

"John, knock it off. You know Angelica doesn't like you." Lance groaned.

"Oh yeah? What about that thing between you and Kitty?" John snickered. "I mean, c'mon! Didn't Peter take her out last night?"

"Yeah, the low-down, no good son of a…" Lance muttered curses under his breath. "Taking advantage of my hospital stay." Lance had to stay in the hospital due to his…medical problem.

"C'mon, Lance! Even _Paul_, King of Oblivious, notices that Kitty's stringing you both along! Pietro is constantly trying to get you and me together!" Angelica moaned. 

"Huh?" Paul blinked. He really wasn't listening. Pyro glared at Lance.

"Relax John, I don't like Angelica in **that** way. Besides, all of Pietro's attempts keep exploding in his face! Like that one time…" Lance smirked. Pyro laughed.

"I remember that, mate! Pietro wrote the letter wrong, and he ended up getting these e-mails from a construction worker that looked more like Tommy Lee than Pam Anderson! It was bloody hilarious! It was all apples in the end though. We tricked Beach Head into the date." John grinned. 

"I remember that!" Paul grinned. "Poor Pietro. I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen!" 

"You know Pietro. Mr. I-don't-make-mistakes." Angelica chuckled. "He tried to hit on me too." 

"Angie, maybe you and I should just go out for dinner." John grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "We are staying at the Hilton." 

"Yeah. Thanks, Paul. Who knew you knew the Hilton family?" Lance laughed.

"Pen-pals." Paul shrugged. "Not that long, actually." He then heard something. Screaming. "What? Guys, you hear that?" The screaming got louder.

"Yeah." Lance and the others got up. "Guys, I think this situation calls for some mutant power!" Lance, Paul, Angelica, and John pressed buttons on their watches and their clothes glowed. In an instant, they were clad in their Misfit costumes. Pyro's flamethrower appeared on his back. The Misfits called it 'Quick-Change', a process created by Trinity based on teleportation that allowed the Misfits to change into their costumes in an instant. Lance took the lead because we was the eldest (Pyro was around 17-18, but Lance was way more mature)    

"Okay, folks! Let's rock!" Lance said. They stopped when they saw a kid with brown hair fly by at great speed, clad in a blue-and-white costume with a blue cape and yellow star on the chest. He was surrounded by a reddish energy field. His eyes glowed the same color. 

"Who was _that?!_" Paul wondered.

Well, another Saturday afternoon for some of the members of the East Coast Misfits starts with a bang! What madness will happen next? Who was that flying kid? What's causing people to scream? Will Pyro ever win Angelica? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Meet the New Warriors!

Meet the Warriors!

To Aaron: Yep, it's an East Coast Misfits/New Warriors Team-Up! Yeah, I can see the girls fight over Starchild. Yeah, the last chapter just showed a sneak peek of Justice. I don't know if I'll make Firestar and Justice a real item here, but you can be sure there will be tension between Pyro and Justice. Here's some more madness for you! Enjoy!  
  


To Raliena: In my story "Halloween Hijinks", Paul and Craig meet Mystery Inc. In the stories "Gone Avengin'", "Halloween Hijinks", "Hotter than Hellion", "Thanksgiving Madness", "Christmas Chaos", and "Armor Attack", my Evo-tized Avengers appear (Adult versions of Captain America, Wasp, Ant-Man I (Henry Pym), and Iron Man, as well as teenage versions of Thor, the She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Kid Razor, and Tigra). I don't know if Jamie can make an appearance in this fic, though. Sorry. I'll see what I can do.

To Sparky Genocide: No, it's not Power Pack. *shakes head* However, it _is_ another young super-team that our four heroes are teaming up with. 

To Red Witch: Here's some more madness for you! Enjoy! You're not updating as much as you used to. What's up?

To Wizard1: Actually, that was Justice, not Speedball. But Speedball will appear here! As for helping Todd, you got to imagine at some point between Misfit fics, Al and Toad's relationship went a little south. Here's a crazy new chapter for you!

  
To Goofn1: Hey! Long time no review! Hopefully you'll like this new chapter!

To Metal Dragon1: When's the next chapter of "Take The Long Way Home" coming up?

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, claps, hollers, cheers, chants, and screams* This time, we look at a Joe who is none too bright, but is death to any armored vehicle, Bazooka!

Bazooka

Real Name: David L. Katzenbogen

Afilliation: Army

Rank: E-5

Primary Military Specialty: Armor Defeating Weapons Systems

Secondary Military Specialty: Tank Driver

Birthplace: Hibbing, Minnesota.

Bio: Growing up in Minnesota, Bazooka was never exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. One incident recalls Bazooka as a kid calling the local bakery because the teacher said it was time for roll call! As a kid, he was fascinated by tanks, and he decided to join the Army at 18. In the Army, he became a tank driver despite his inability to read.

While driving an Abrams tank, Bazooka came to the realization that any illiterate farmer could destroy a million-dollar tank if they had a $200 bazooka easily. He switched to ADWS, and because the best there was. 

Note: Bazooka got his name from his specialty and love of chewing gum. He is often seen hanging out with Alpine, where they often get into hilarious misadventures. He isn't the brightest member of GI Joe, but he is one of their toughest.  

Chapter 2: Meet the New Warriors! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Central Park, New York City)

"What's going on?" Paul wondered as he followed the flying kid in the blue-and-white costume. Pyro raced behind him, Lance was riding a wave of earth. 

"I'll find out!" Angelica said. He flew up to the kid. "Who are you?" 

"Justice." He replied simply.

"I'm Firestar of the Misfits. What's going on here?"

"We got reports of that." Justice pointed ahead.

"A Sentinel!" Lance exclaimed.

"No…" Paul replied as he examined the rampaging robot. It was a Sentinel, but something was off about it. It was green with dark green highlights, and it looked more streamlined, with blades on the forearms, and a head that was simply eyes. And it talked.

"Here Toady Toady Toady…" A robotic approximation of a familiar British accent giggled madly, firing a laser from the robot's eyes.

"Virus!" The four Misfits exclaimed. 

"You know him?" Justice asked the four Misfits.

"Yeah. Virus is a mutant like us." Lance replied. "He's a psychotic little English nerd with the power to possess machines as well as an inventive power." 

"He's obsessed with killing one of our teammates because he's in love with another one of our teammates." Paul groaned.

"And they say _I'm_ bloody nuts." Pyro pouted.

"You **are** nuts!" Angelica snapped.

"We think he's severely mentally ill. To the point where he gets delusions." Lance said. Justice groaned.

"Great." Justice grumbled. A hyperactive kid with wild blond hair zipped up next to the heroes. He was clad in a blue costume which had a waistband, mask, gloves, and boots in a wild orange-and-black bubble pattern. 

"SorryI'mlateVanceIcameupassoonasIheardandwhoareyou?" He said in a voice that screamed that he was a human bottle of pop. 

"Speedball, where are the others? Turbo? Night Thrasher? Nova? Namorita?" Justice asked. "And slow down this time! How much soda did you have?"

"Only 2 bottles. And they're on their way." Speedball replied, nodding his head up and down at an incredible speed. "Who are you guys?" 

"I'm Avalanche." Lance introduced himself.

"Pyro's me name, burning's me game!" John grinned madly.

"Starchild, at your service!" Paul bowed.

"Firestar." Angelica smiled.

"Well, I'm Speedball, and he's-" The hyperactive blond hero was cut off by a scream. "Oh yeah, I guess we got work to do. Heh heh."

"Let's do it! MISFITS AWAY!" Paul cheered. Pyro ran up to the robot.

"Hey Virus!" Pyro called. The Virus-modified-and-possessed Sentinel turned around.

"Where's Toad, you bloody freak AAAAGH!!!!" Virus screamed as what appeared to be a human rocket burst through the robot. The human bullet was actually a kid, clad in a blue costume with yellow highlights, sleeves, and three stars on the chest. His head was adorned by a gold helmet with a red star-like crest on it. 

"Nova, the Human Rocket, has arrived!" He proclaimed. 

"Whoa!" Paul blinked. "Just like Cannonball!" 

"Who?" Nova asked as he landed near Starchild. 

"Bloody tick! Get away!" Virus swatted at a flying Angelica. 

"Hey!" Virus fired a laser beam at her. 

"Look out!" A flying girl with pointed ears and eyebrows, clad in a one-piece green swimsuit, gold bands on her wrists, and long blonde hair in a high ponytail pushed Angelica out of the way. Angelica noticed the girl's ankles had wings.

"Are you a mutant?" Angelica asked the girl. She smirked.

"Not exactly." She was joined by another flying girl. This one was clad in a dark purplish-gray costume. She had a silver mask with purple translucent goggles. There appeared to be silver turbines around her forearms. Her long black hair blew in the wind.

"Nita, How's it look?" She asked the swimsuit-clad girl. She nodded.

"Not good, Turbo." The pointy-eared girl replied. "This thing is tough. And where's Night Thrasher?!" 

"He's dealing with some punks." 

"Figures." Nita scowled. They flew down to join the others.

"Now that the gang's all here, let's rock 'n' roll!" Lance created a wave of earth that caused Virus to struggle to stay balanced. The others used their powers to topple the big machine.

"Aim for it head! Most likely Virus is in the head!" Paul said.

"BURN!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!" Pyro squealed as he and Angelica fired flame blasts at the robot's head. John formed a fiery jackhammer and pounded away at the robot. He was helped by the swimsuited girl and the Human Rocket pulling the robot apart.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Virus screamed as the Misfits and the other heroes ripped the robot apart with their powers, forcing him to leave the robot. "I'm gone!" Virus tried to run away, but Nita grabbed him and gripped his wrist tight.

"Where do you think you're going?" She growled, squeezing his wrist. Virus contorted his face in pain. 

"Let go of me, you bloody wench!" He roared. She dragged him to the Misfits and handed him to Lance.

"Thanks, um…" Lance blinked.

"Namorita, future ruler of Atlantis." She introduced herself. 

"I'm Lance Alvers. They call me Avalanche." Lance replied. 

"Why not introduce ourselves properly?" Justice smiled. "Why not come back home with us to the Crash Pad? It's our Headquarters."

"Uh sure." Angelica agreed. "My real name's Angelica Jones. They call me Firestar." 

"Vance Astrovik." Justice smiled. Pyro's jaw dropped.

"I don't like that guy." Pyro hissed. "I don't like him at all." 

"Well, we were having a picnic." Paul smiled.

"We got room! I can't believe I'm meeting the Starchild, Avalanche, and Pyro! 3/5 of the Superstars! You guys rock!" Speedball laughed. "I love your songs! You guys rule."

"I must admit, I have found you rather…enchanting." Namorita agreed, fluttering here eyelashes at Paul.

"Not _another_ one!" Lance groaned.

"Remind me to kill Night Thrasher." Turbo grumbled.

Well, that was strange, to say the least! What madness will happen next? Will Firestar become enamoured by Justice? How will Pyro react? Has another girl fallen under the Starr Family Spell? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!  


	3. Introductions!

Meet the Warriors!

**Disclaimer: All characters except unrecognized ones belong to Marvel Comics and Sunbow Entertainment!**

To Red Witch: I'm glad _somebody_ remembered the New Warriors. Me, I never read any of the comics, but a friend of mine gave me an old Scarlet Spider comic that featured them. In fact, it was the last issue of Web of Scarlet Spider. It had Ben Reilly in the modified Spidey costume (After that issue, Ben became the new Spider-Man for a while). I wish I could work on so many fics at once. But I never have the time or the inspiration. 

To Raliena: Well, basically, the New Warriors and the four members of the Misfits joined forces and spanked Virus really hard. All you need to know.

To Metal Dragon1: When's the next chapter of "Take The Long Way Home" coming up? I _need_ to read it! PLEASE!!!

To Wizard1: When's the next chapter of "Karaoke Dance Party" coming up? PLEASE put it up!

It's Profile Time again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, chants, screams, and claps* This time, we look at a Joe who's at home in the hot desert, and is involved in the GI Joe response to the Lance/Kitty/Peter love triangle, Dusty!

Dusty

Real Name: Ronald W. Rudat **(Author's Note: In the cartoon, Dusty's real last name is Rudat, and in the comics, it's Tadur. Since the GI Joe in the Misfitverse is based on the cartoon, I'm going with his cartoon name here)**

Affiliation: Army

Rank: Sergeant

Primary Military Specialty: Infantry, Desert Survival Trainer

Secondary Military Specialty: Refrigeration and air-conditioning maintenance

Birthplace: Las Vegas, Nevada

Bio: Ever since he was a kid, Dusty always loved the desert. Unlike his hometown of Vegas, which always was willing to give a second chance, Dusty found the desert, in his own words, "clean, pure and unforgiving". 

He eventually would find work repairing refrigerators and air conditioning equipment, and he studied desert ecology at night school. He eventually enlisted in the Army and got assigned to the Joe team rather quickly.

Outside of battle, Dusty is very friendly and easy-going. That personality has earned him a lot of friends. He also has gained a crush on fellow Joe Cover Girl. However, he finds himself constantly at odds with Joe HAVOC driver Cross-Country. The two Joes argue over her affections constantly! 

Chapter 3: Introductions!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Crash Pad, the headquarters of the New Warriors)

**(Author's Note: I never read any of the New Warriors comics, so I have no idea what the Crash Pad looks like. I'm just basing this on imagination)** The Crash Pad was the home and the headquarters of the team of heroes known as the New Warriors. It looked like a huge penthouse, only it was occupied by a bunch of kids. There was some mess, mostly strewn pizza boxes and soda bottles. There were some posters on the walls of various movies, and even a few arcade games and a big-screen TV with all the major consoles attached. 

"Man, this place is tubular!" Paul grinned.

"Tie-dye curtains." John nodded. "I'll set those on fire!" 

"Don't try it, Aussie." Speedball grinned. "My mom tie-dyed those for me. She was a former hippie." Speedball's eyes glazed. "Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting three members of the Superstars! This is so awesome!"

"Well, since you know our names, it's only right we know yours." Paul said.

"Right. Robbie Baldwin's my name. I'm not a mutant like you guys. I got my powers in a lab accident. I can move at great speed and bounce off things without harm to myself. I can also fire kinetic bubbles of energy." Speedball said. "Wow! This is awesome!" 

"Always nice to meet a fan, Robbie." John grinned. Justice walked up, alongside the other members of the team. 

"Who's this guy?" Lance pointed at an African-American kid, clad in an all-black armored costume, with a red belt and a black-and-red helmet, carrying a skateboard.

"Dwayne Taylor. Call me Night Thrasher. I was busy dealing with some punks, so I couldn't help you out." He nodded.

"I'm Michiko Musashi. Everybody calls me Mickey. Or Turbo." Turbo smiled. Paul blinked at the Japanese girl's unmasked face.

"Hey, you look a little like this woman we know!" Paul blinked. 

"Yeah, she looks a little like one of them Malibu Joes. But which one?" Pyro struggled to remember. 

  
"Dial-Up. I think they might be related." Lance nodded.

"I do have an Aunt Rumiko." Turbo blinked.

"Wait! Of course! Dial-Up's real name is Rumiko Watanabe!" Angelica realized. "And Dial-Up told me she had a niece that was nicknamed Mickey! She's her niece!" 

"My aunt told me she was doing something for the military, but I never thought she was working for GI Joe!" Mickey blinked. "Well, that explains why she hardly visits!" 

"I guess heroism runs in the family." Paul grinned. He noticed something stick out of her boot. "What's this?" He pulled a ticket out and smiled. It was for a Ballroom Blitzers concert. "I see you're a fan of my cousin Ace." Turbo blushed. 

"I'm Namorita, from Atlantis." Namorita smirked. 

"She's a clone of the King of Atlantis, Namor." Speedball chuckled. 

"Shut up, you hyperactive walking pinball!" Namorita snapped. Robbie stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, that's _real_ mature, Robbie!" 

"Cool! Just like X23!" Angelica laughed. "She's a member of the West Coast Misfit team. She's a clone too, of a mutant known as Wolverine. She has all his powers, all his temper, and a knack for comebacks."

"Well, that makes things more interesting." Nova nodded. "I'm Richard Rider. They call me Nova, the Human Rocket." 

_Man, Cannonball and this guy would get along great!_ Paul chuckled. The four members of the East Coast Misfits and the members of the New Warriors got to know each other.

"You met Spider-Man too? That rocks!" Lance grinned.

"Yepyepyep!" Robbie grinned. "My first foray into super-heroing!" **(Author's Note: Yes! In the comics, Speedball made his first appearance in a Spider-Man comic!)**

"Poor you, Vance." Angelica said to Vance. "Well, your father was a jerk and a bigot. Not your fault you had telekinesis. It was in your DNA." 

"You're lucky, Angelica. At least your dad understood." Vance sighed.  

"Yeah. And I had a friend whose mutation ended up altering her body. She now looks like a half-insect." Angelica sighed. "She nearly got killed one time thanks to one of the West Coast Misfits. He hated her because he was a fighter and she was a pacifist. Well actually, it was his own dark half. A long story." As Angelica spoke, she remembered what happened when Lina attempted to apologize to Kyle after the Cobra-La incident.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The GI Joe base lounge, a couple days after the events of "GI Joe: the Movie, Evo-tized!")

Lina and Angelica were conversing in the lounge, when Kyle appeared at the door, in costume.

"Somebody told the Thunderbolt you wanted to speak to him." Kyle crossed his arms. Lina walked up to him.

"It was me." Lina said to the electrokinetic. Kyle looked up at her.

"Goodbye." Kyle got ready to walk off, but Angelica stopped him. 

"Hear her out, Kyle. Please." Angelica said. Kyle sighed. 

"Fine." He grumbled. Lina cleared her throat.

"Look Kyle, I misjudged you. I had no idea that that Darkbolt thing was going on with you. I thought you were a judgmental jerk, but I was wrong. I know you're really a good kid. I really don't want us to hate each other. So, can we be friends?" Lina smiled and outstretched her hand. Kyle reluctantly shook it.

"Yes…" Kyle said. "But the Thunderbolt still believes that one day, you'll get someone killed." Kyle removed his hand and walked off. 

"I can't believe him!" Angelica said in shock. "That little egomaniac!" Lina sighed.

"Where does he get this idea that pacifism equals weakness? His brother isn't like this!"  

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Crash Pad, present day)

_Kyle…Why do you do this stuff?_ Angelica mentally sighed. _Do you really hate Lina, or is it just your stupid overblown ego?_

"I…see." Vance blinked. They were being watched by a seething Pyro.

"Just who does that bloody clown think he is, moving in on my Fire Angel?!" John muttered under his breath. 

"Poor you. John has a crush on you?" Vance laughed.

"Yeah. The goofball tries to constantly win me over. He's so loony!" Angelica laughed.

"I'm right here, you know." A hurt Pyro grumbled. 

"Sorry, John." Angelica laughed. Pyro stomped away. "Careful, Vance. I don't think he might like you very much." Vance chuckled.

"Aw don't worry about it." Vance laughed. He noticed Avalanche and Night Thrasher argue as well as Turbo and Namorita gush while Paul regaled them with tales of being a rocker on the road. Speedball was trying to cheer up Pyro. 

Hoo boy! Why do I get the feeling that Vance is going to regret that statement? What madness will happen next? What'll Pyro do to Vance? What new threat will emerge? Can the Misfits and the New Warriors get along? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Meet the Villain and some Love Trouble!

Meet the Warriors!

To Red Witch: I hope you come back soon from the vacation! 

To Metal Dragon1: I hope it comes up quickly! What would happen if Quicksilver met Speedball? I guess that Quicksilver would be none to impressed with the Masked Marvel, that is until he gets blasted in the face by hot kinetic bubbles! 

To X00001: Nice to meet you! If I need any more ideas for Joes, I'll e-mail you! Thanks for the E-Mail Address!

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, claps, screams, and chants* This time, we look at a super-villainess who is a member of Kid Razor's rogues gallery, the one and only Iron Maiden!

Iron Maiden

Real Name: Janet Steele

Class: Mutant

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black (Silver in organic steel form)

Powers: Like the X-Man Colossus, Iron Maiden has the ability to transform her body into organic steel. In this form, she has superhuman strength and durability. Unlike Colossus, Iron Maiden can mentally form simplistic organic steel structures from her hands, like blades and battering rams.

Bio: Janet Steele was born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio. She always dreamed of being a superhero. At puberty, her ability to sheath her body in organic steel emerged (Her simplistic morphing mutated later). Even though Cleveland's a mutant-tolerant city, a frightened Iron Maiden kept her powers secret. As an adult, she took a job as a secretary. When Kid Razor first appeared, she tracked him down and revealed her powers to him, hoping Razor would let her be a sidekick to him. 

Razor laughed her off, saying he _never_ needed help, and, in his own words: "You should join the X-Men. They could use a replacement for Colossus." Razor didn't realize that she tended to take comments about herself very personally. 

She is a criminal, but she only commits crimes so she can fight Razor. She believes if she can beat him, Razor will give her some respect. 

Chapter 4: Meet the Villain and some Love Trouble!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Vault, a prison for super-powered people)

"Mother%$&%&$ New Warriors…" A gravelly voice grumbled in a cell. "I come to New York to get some $%&#@* components to build a machine to help me destroy Kid Razor, and the New Warriors send me here!" The voice belonged to a monster clad in a pair of tattered brown slacks and a lab coat. He appeared to be a combination of human and various reptiles. His long brown hair hung messily over his face. His eyes were yellow and reptilian. His skin was covered in sickly green scales. His face had a crocodile-like muzzle, ending in a tortoise-like beak. His fingers were tipped with claws. He also had a big tortoise-like shell on his back and an iguana-like tail, complete with poisonous spines. He was once a scientist and reptile expert named Dr. Gary Turnbull, but after a lab accident, he became the Kid Razor villain named Dr. Reptile. His human intelligence was intact, and his new body made him incredibly strong and durable. His iguana tail gave him poison spines and his crocodile jaws gave him a superhumanly strong bite. 

"Hey, Reptile!" A voice called. The mutated doctor grumbled as he looked up. He saw in the cell across from him, the hi-tech villain known as Turbo Jet. Reptile snarled. He thought this little punk was below him. "You know what you are? You're just a rip-off of that Lizard thing I've heard about!"

"No one knows if the Lizard actually exists, pal!" Dr. Reptile snapped. "Besides, at least _I_ don't need any fancy gadgets! Plus, I didn't get here thanks to some punk kid dressed in a red-and-blue spider costume that looks like it was designed by some old man in the sixties!" 

"At least _I_ didn't get here thanks to some kid whose costume looks like it was designed by a college student who's seen too much wrestling and 80s rock videos!" Turbo Jet snapped back. The two glared at each other.

"Just be glad these forcefields keep us apart, you Iron Man wannabe." Dr. Reptile smirked.

"I could take you, you Godzilla wannabe!" Turbo Jet snapped.

"Hey shut up!" The voice of Doctor Octopus yelled from another cell. "I'm busy here!" The mad doctor then went gleefully back to his drawing of him impaling Spider-Man. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Crash Pad)

Paul Starr was amazed by the New Warriors. They were a team of mixed mutants and humans. Turbo's powers came from her alien-created costume, Namorita was a genetically modified clone of a half-human, half-Atlantean king, Night Thrasher's powers came from his armor, Speedball's powers, and costume, came from a lab accident, and Nova's powers were given to him by a dying alien. Out of all of them, Justice was the only mutant in the bunch, born with vast telekinetic powers. He and Firestar seemed to get along rather well. Paul noticed a pouting Pyro. He then noticed Lance and Speedball playing air hockey. Robbie was beating Lance bad.

"Stupid razzum frazzum Justice…" Pyro grumbled, pouting. Paul chuckled as he walked up to his old friend.

"Amour troubles, mon ami?" Paul grinned. Pyro groaned. 

"My beloved Fire Angel is going ga-ga over that Vance guy! What's so frickin' special about him?!" Paul watched them laugh. 

"Maybe she finds something attractive about him." Paul offered. 

"He can move stuff with his mind! What's so great about that, huh? That bloody princess Jean Grey can do that!" 

"Like the time she smacked you with a potted plant because you set her SUV on fire?" Paul grinned.

"She asked for it! She said my writing was unfit for public consumption!" John grumbled.

"Well, you are a bit…forceful." Paul said. "And she had read your books. You just have to show her you're more than just a writer of steamy gothic novels and a fire-setting psychopath. You have to show her you're a romantic. You're the Australian Casanova!" Paul grinned. Pyro smiled.

"You're right, Paul!" John grinned. "I shouldn't be too worried! That Justice can't possibly woo my Fire Angel! I can do him one better!" 

"That's the spirit, John!" Paul grinned.

Hoo boy! Why do I get the feeling that _this_ is going to get screwed up as well? What is Dr. Reptile up to? Can the combined members of the East Coast Misfits and the New Warriors stop him? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly !


	5. A Short Intermission!

Meet the Warriors!

To Metal Dragon1: I agree with you about the Vault needing soundproofing. I also agree with you about Paul forgetting how Casanova operates. BTW, when's the big Kid Razor/New Mutants team up? I want to see Razor crack jokes about the New Mutants. How about you have him get so miffed by Amara's royal attitude (Razor sees himself as a man of the common people), he snaps at her with a loud curse-laden tirade. I can also see Razor becoming a mentor to Jamie. That'd be so funny to see! 

To Raliena: Glad you like it! Here's a new chapter for you!  
  


To Aaron: Yeah, another love triangle is in the works! I can imagine Lance and Robby being friends. Robby's like Pietro, but not jerky. Thunderbolt actually still doesn't like Lina, but he is willing to put up with her. But that's no guarantee that Kyle will not get her into trouble… The roster of the New Warriors here is Justice, Speedball, Turbo, Namorita, Night Thrasher, and Nova.

To Wizard1: Yeah, Jean does have a point, much as I hate to admit it. For last account, exactly 12 people have suffered heart trouble from the book. Well, I am a college student who watches a lot of wrestling and 80s rock videos. It inspired me to create Kid Razor in the first place! When's the next chapter of "Karaoke Dance Party" coming up! PLEASE PUT IT UP!!!!!! I'VE GOT TO READ IT!!!!! I want to see what Craig is up to!

To Sparky Genocide: Yup, I bet Red Witch _never_ thought of this! I don't know about a new Sinister Six. 

To Red Witch: Come back soon! If you're going to Jersey again, get Kid Razor a Bon Jovi shirt, please! He wants one and he won't shut up about it!

It's Profile Time again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps!* This time, we look at one of the first members of the Misfits, the terrific Toad!  
  


Toad

Real Name: Todd Tolensky

Class: Mutant

Allegiance: Misfits (East Coast Team), Formerly Brotherhood of Mutants

Powers: Todd Tolensky has a toad-based mutation. His legs are superhumanly strong, allowing for superior jumping power. He also has the power to cling to walls, super agility and reflexes, and he has a prehensile tongue that can extend to great lengths, as well as the ability to spit green slime. After later training by GI Joe, Toad's powers increased, and he gained the ability to spit a purple substance that acts like a paralyzing agent or acid, and it's believed Toad may eventually develop a telepathic power to communicate with amphibians and reptiles. His mutation makes him a natural martial artist, and swimmer.

Bio: Not much is known about the early life of Todd Tolensky/Toad. (It is known that as a child, he was experimented upon, resulting in the greenish tint of his skin) It is known that the X-Men tried to recruit him in Bayville, and being frightened by the Danger Room, Toad was convinced to join the Brotherhood by Mystique (Mystique played a part in the Toad's experimentation as a child).   
  


In the Brotherhood, Toad was often considered a buffoon because of his clumsiness and seemingly weak powers by his Brotherhood and East Coast Misfit teammates Lance Alvers/Avalanche, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, and Fred Dukes/Blob (Blob and Toad did become friends, though). Despite this, Toad proved to be a great pickpocket and prankster. When Wanda Maximoff, codenamed the Scarlet Witch, Pietro's twin sister, was brought in, Toad immediately developed a crush on her, resulting in her giving him painful brush-offs.

After a bungled mission, Magneto threw Toad out of a jet, blaming him for the failure. A traumatized Toad was found by Roadblock of GI Joe and his unit. In GI Joe, Toad was rehabilitated, and he bonded with Roadblock. 

Toad found happiness and a family in the Joe team. He found himself a new girlfriend in Althea Delgado/Wavedancer, the daughter of GI Joe sailor Hector X. Delgado, codenamed Shipwreck. That relationship continues to this day. When Roadblock was captured by Major Bludd in a camping trip, Toad manifested his acid spit to attack Bludd, and he befriended the odd half-human half-snake genetic creation now known as Xi. 

After the destruction of Asteroid M, Avalanche, Blob, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch ended up also in Joe care. Even though there was some friction at first, Toad eventually forgave his old teammates, and the Misfits were formed. 

The Misfits engaged in a rivalry with the X-Men, although the two mutant teams would work together on occasion. The team expanded to include Starchild, Darkstar, Pyro, Red Dragon, Lila Cheney, Firestar, and Dragonfly. When the West Coast Misfits were formed, the original team became known as the East Coast Misfits. 

As an East Coast Misfit, Toad has worked with the X-Men, Blade, the Avengers, Captain America, and Dr. Strange. 

Chapter 5: A Short Intermission!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The sewers underneath New York City)

"Huh…huh…huh…" Dr. Reptile panted as he ran through the sewers, his clawed feet making the "Squish, squish" sound when hitting the water. "I though I'd never bust out! Good thing I was able to keep that spoon hidden in my shell!" He rounded a corner. "Now where in the world did I put that stupid…" Dr. Reptile grumbled and cursed as he rifled through a pile of junk. "Hah! Here it is!" He pulled a device out of the junk. "Now I can test this on New York to make sure it works. Once I roast the Big Apple, I'll roast the Big Guitar, Cleveland, Ohio!" He laughed as he held up the device. "Now where'd I put that ladder I wanted to use to get outta here?" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Crash Pad)

St. John Allerdyce, the insane pyrokinetic Australian codenamed Pyro, sat at a table. A pencil was in his hand and a notepad was in front of him. He was scribbling some ways he could win over Angelica. 

"Whatcha doin', Pyro? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?" Robby "Speedball" Baldwin sped up to a seat opposite of Pyro. 

"You remind me of Pietro. Hyper. Very hyper. Only you're not a vain jerk like Pietro is." John laughed. "I'm writing down some ideas on how to win my beloved Fire Angel, Firestar. When I see her in flight, it's like she's a gift from Heaven, sent down for me." John sighed. "Now your jerk boss is trying to put the moves on her."

"Ahh, the old love triangle bit." The hyperactive Speedball twitched as he nodded. Evidently _some_ part of Robby Baldwin's body had to be in motion at all times. When he gained his powers, he became more hyperactive then ever. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII don't think at all that you should try to out-razzle and out-dazzle your opponent! You should be subtle, yepyepyep! Subtle is the way to go, I think."

"Than how come you never get a date?" Namorita laughed.

"Chicks get scared of me for some reason." Speedball scratched his head.

"It's because you're a hyperactive goofball!" Nova laughed.

"Oh shut up, Rich." Robby pouted. Nita and Mickey joined John.

"I saw the Ballroom Blitzers live in LA once. That Wildstar is such a hottie." Turbo sighed happily. "The glittery clothes, the guitars, his chocolate brown eyes, the wild insanity within him…it's so attractive." 

"I know Wildstar. He _never_ has problems getting girls." John laughed. 

"What do you mean?" Nita asked.

"Well, he's got this crazy-minded Monaco-born aristocrat after him, a French redheaded tarot card reader, a blond farm girl from Kentucky, an Atlantic City blonde, and a purple-haired girl with serious identity issues!" John laughed. Mickey "Turbo" Musashi sniffed and Nita raised an amused eyebrow.

"I don't know any girls like that, and I don't care! Once Ace Starr sees **me**, he won't want any other girl!" Turbo grinned. Nita rolled her eyes.

"I like Starchild. He's incredibly charming." 

"Family thing, mate." John whispered to Robby. Robby nodded. Justice ran in.

"Dr. Reptile escaped!" He said. "John, would you like to help us?"

_Hey, If I can beat this Doc Reptile guy, I can win Angelica!_ John realized. "Okay, I'm in!"

Well, things are about to get interesting! Can the Misfits and the Warriors stop Dr. Reptile? What's he up to? Can Pyro win over Firestar? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	6. Planning!

Meet the Warriors!

To Wizard1: *looks out window* Uhhh Wizard, I goofed up? It's actually the entire population of Cleveland, around 120,000 plus people! *Jubilee holds up megaphone and a torch* (Jubilee: COME OUT AND DIE WIZARD OR WE'RE GOING IN AND KILLING YOU IN THERE!!!) How do the Starrs do it? That's their secret. And as for John stopping Dr. Reptile, well, there's going to be a big bonfire in New York! Speedball visiting the Pit? Hmm…

To Red Witch: Yep, things are getting nuts. Oh, you're going to Disney World? Razor wants you to grill the Little Mermaid for him please! 

To Raliena: Here's a new chapter! Enjoy the craziness!

To Metal Dragon1: Read the new chapter of "Take The Long Way Home" and loved it! When is the big Kid Razor/New Mutants team up? I want to see Razor crack jokes and quips! I got a suggestion: How about Kid Razor gets so annoyed by Amara's royal attitude he turns and screams in her face with a curse-laden tirade about treating regular folks with a little respect, as well as a few insults to shut her up. I'd also like to see him smash Scott with a hard object. I'd also like to see Razor sing "Scott's Mom's a Big Fat B&$%#", a parody of the song "Kyle's Mom's a Big Fat B&$%#" from South Park. Thanks!

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, chants, cheers, screams, and claps* This time, we look at a Renegade who's temper is as hot as her powers are cool! Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Carmella Unuscione!

Carmella Unuscione

Codename: None (None was ever given to her.)

Class: Mutant

Affiliation: Renegades

Powers: Carmella Unuscione is a second-generation mutant, blessed with the power to surround her body in a forcefield. When the forcefield is active, Carmella gains superhuman strength and invulnerability. She can also mold her forcefield into shapes, mostly as a big hand.

Birthplace: Bronx, New York City, New York

Bio: Born in the Bronx, Carmella is the only daughter of legendary pro-wrestler (Former NWA and WWF Champion) and part-time thug Angelo Unuscione, alias Unus the Untouchable. Carmella's father secretly also worked part-time as one of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, using his powers to create a personal forcefield in Magneto's service. In a mission gone awry, Magneto set up Unus and he landed in prison for life. A young Carmella found out about this and vowed revenge on the Master of Magnetism. 

As a child, Carmella was a local bully. She especially enjoyed bullying a young Kyle Wildfire, when the Wildfires lived in New York for a year (The Unusciones and the Wildfires are rivals in the wrestling business). However, Carmella never was able to get one up over on his older brother Jake. 

Carmella dreamed of wrestling, often proclaiming she was going to be the first female World Heavyweight Champion. In High School, Carmella brought home two wrestling division titles. Her powers manifested during a match. Her forcefield activated, throwing her competitor into a wall, breaking his neck and killing him. Carmella was immediately arrested. When the principal confronted Carmella, the angry wrestler kicked him in the groin, and was sent to Juvenile Hall. 

In Juvi, her life would change. Sgt. Slaughter visited, hearing about her powers. He told Carmella that as a Renegade, she could focus her anger and attitude. Carmella agreed on one condition: Magneto's hers. Carmella enjoys being a Renegade because they're tough and brutal, like she is.

During the Cobra La battle, Carmella helped train Kyle Wildfire, alias Thunderbolt. She enjoyed putting him through the brutal training.

Note: Except for Sgt. Slaughter, the other Renegades are afraid of Carmella a little bit because of her temper and toughness.

Chapter 6: Planning!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Crash Pad) 

The six members of the New Warriors sat at a round table, while the four East Coast Misfits known as Firestar, Avalanche, Pyro, and Starchild stood.

"Dr. Reptile is intelligent and dangerous. He possesses superhuman strength and durability. His tail is adorned with poison-packing spikes, and his bite can crush bone." Justice said.

"I wanna go home." Speedball whimpered. He was frightened, and who could blame him? Justice's slideshow went to a picture of the device Dr. Reptile held earlier. It was a cylinder-shaped device that looked remarkably like the machine Virus wanted to use on New Year's. 

"This is a machine that is capable of altering weather patterns. Dr. Reptile claimed to have gotten the schematics by hacking into the lab files of some screwed-up mutant named Virus." Justice explained. "He may plan to use this device to terrorize New York."

"If Virus had something to do with it, it's going to be crazy." Lance added. "Virus is a looney-toon mutant who can invent and possess machinery. He's more delusional than an entire city of mental asylums! He's in love with a teammate of mine, and he thinks another teammate of mine is trying to ruin his life."

"Ooh-key." Turbo blinked. "And I thought _we_ fought some weird villains."

"We should find this Dr. Reptile guy. Where does he normally hang out?" Paul asked.

"According to Kid Razor, mostly sewers." Nita replied.

"Okay, I am **not** going into any sewers!" Firestar exclaimed. 

"I'd protect you." John grinned. Firestar sneered.

"Knowing _you_ Pyro, you'd most likely ignite something and cause an explosion!" Angelica snapped.

"It's alright, Angelica." Vance smiled. "All the fliers are going to search above ground for any signs of the doctor. You can accompany me." Firestar smiled.

"Thank you Vance." She smiled. Pyro grumbled.

"Bloody woman-stealing jerk…" The Australian mutant grumbled. Paul shook his head.

_Johnny, Johnny, Johnny…_Paul mentally chuckled.

"Okay. We'll have all the flyers search above ground and the ground-based people will search the sewers." Justice pointed at a map of Manhattan Island. "Nova, Namorita, myself, Firestar, and Turbo will check the air. Avalanche, Night Thrasher, and Pyro will check the streets. Speedball, Starchild, you check underground." The mutants nodded, except an angry Pyro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Downtown Manhattan)

Dwayne (Night Thrasher), Lance (Avalanche), and John (Pyro) were looking around in a series of back alleys. However, Pyro was too busy sulking.

"John, will you **stop** sulking and help us?!" Lance snapped. John whimpered. 

"Don't wanna. My Fire Angel's drooling over that moron Vance and leaving me in the cold." 

"Your friend's a moron, you know that?" Dwayne grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Lance groaned. "Fine, you won't help us, then stay here, keep quiet, and we'll look!" Lance grumbled. He and Dwayne continued looking, and Pyro stood there, sniffing. 

_Fire Angel…How can I win you! Wait a minute! Women dig heroes! Yes, John you genius! If I can find Dr. Reptile and beat him meself, Angelica will forget that Vance and love me! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!_ John smiled evilly as he ran down another alley. It was a dark one, despite the bright day. 

"Hello? Hellooooooooo-ohhhhhhhhh? Yoo-hooooooo…Dr. Reptile…where aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare yoooooooooooooooooou?" Pyro bumped into something and turned around. 

Uh oh! Why do I get the feeling that Pyro's gotten himself into trouble! What did Pyro bump into? Can he handle it? Can he win over Angelica? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Pyro vs Dr Reptile!

Meet the Warriors!

To Wizard1: *looks out window* Okay, they're gone. Jubes is still here. She ain't leaving until Razor comes out and takes her out on a date now. (Razor: DON'T LET HER IN!!!! AND TELL HER I CAN STILL **FLY** OUTTA HERE!!!!) *Looks out window. A grinning Jubilee holds up a ground-to-air net launcher* Um Razor… *Razor: *peeks out window* BULL**$%&#!!!!!** NO WAY!!!!* Wizard, I had Paul help you out. Can you think of a way to help me out here? I wouldn't be surprised if John does run into a Ninja Turtle. In fact, I have an idea…

To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, I guess the song would be a bit much for Kid Razor. When is the next chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" coming up? I want to see the Kid Razor/New Mutants team-up. I can imagine it now, man! I want to see it! 

To Red Witch: Yeah. Well actually, Pyro's got to _end up_ in trouble! Here's more madness for you! Enjoy! Sorry Al, Kid Razor doesn't like Disney Movies. Well, except Great Mouse Detective.

Raliena: Paul can't give if John doesn't want to receive.

**Disclaimer: I also don't own the character that makes an appearance here.**

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, claps, screams, and chants* This time, we take a look at a mutant whose talents with speed are as great as his ego: The one and only, the self-proclaimed Great Quicksilver!

Quicksilver

Real Name: Pietro Maximoff (Uses mother's name)

Class: Mutant

Allegiance: Misfits (East Coast Team), formerly Brotherhood of Mutants, formerly Acolytes

Powers: Pietro's mind and body, thanks to his mutation, is designed to move and work at superhuman speeds. His metabolism, skin, and muscles are adapted for high-speed movement. His legs are superhumanly strong, as part of his mutation for running. His reaction time is around five times that of a normal human, and he can process information at a level to match his speed.

Pietro has been known to use his speed to create gusts of wind and tornadoes (Unlike his West Coast Misfit counterpart Terrell Mason/Velocity, Pietro cannot control wind). He also has been known to use his speed in attacking, pelting enemies with an array of super-fast punches and kicks. Since training as an East Coast Misfit, Pietro's top speed has grown to almost 260 mph!

Bio: Pietro and his twin sister Wanda, aka the Scarlet Witch, are daughters of the genetic terrorist known as Magneto and a mysterious woman who is known to have the name of Maximoff (The twins take their mother's name). It's unknown what happened to her. 

When Pietro was a child, Wanda was shipped off to an insane asylum, thanks to his secret experimentation screwing her latent hex powers. Not much else is known about Pietro's early life, except the fact that he lived in New York, where he engaged in a rivalry with former X-Man Evan Daniels, codenamed Spyke. When his mutant powers of speed emerged, he joined the Brotherhood of Mutants.

He was teamed up with Lance Alvers/Avalanche, Todd Tolensky/Toad, and Fred Dukes/Blob. His egomania and vanity caused him to be distanced from the other three. In the Brotherhood, Pietro became involved in a feud with the X-Men, which continued on with Wanda joining the team. During the first Sentinel attack, Pietro betrayed his teammates to join the Acolytes, an action that still miffs his former Brotherhood, now fellow Misfits. During a battle in  Asteroid M, Pietro came to his senses and pleaded Magneto to stop his attack. Magneto refused, and Pietro turned his back on him. He ended up in the care of GI Joe and became of the original members of the Misfits, still serving through numerous roster expansions, and the formation of the West Coast team. 

Note: Pietro is very vain, and a big egomaniac.

Chapter 7: Pyro vs. Dr. Reptile!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The New York Alley)     

"Yipe!" Pyro yelped as he saw a shell. "PREPARE TO FRY, DR. REPTILE!"

"Whoa, dude!" The shell turned to reveal a half-man, half-turtle. He had a belt with two pairs of nunchucks hooked on it. He was clad in an orange eyemask, as well as orange kneepads, elbow pads and wristbands. He appeared to be around 15 years of age. He was carrying several boxes of pizzas. "Don't fry me, dude!" 

"Who are you?" John wondered. 

"Oh, my name's Michelangelo. But everyone calls me Mike." The turtle-man grinned. 

"St. John Allerdyce. They call me Pyro." John grinned. 

"Nice to meet you Pyro." Mike grinned.

"You a mutant, like me?" John asked. Mike shook his head.

"Not exactly. Oh, the pizza's getting cold. Gotta go!" Mike opened up the manhole. 

"Wait! Have you seen a guy called Dr. Reptile? He looks kinda like you, only bigger, and meaner, with iguana tail and croc jaws?" John asked. Mike nodded.

"Nope. None of my brothers look like that. Sorry. Hope you find him." Mike jumped down the manhole. 

"So do I." John grinned. "Then my Fire Angel will adore me!" He cackled as Mike closed the manhole. John ran off down the alley. Mike peeked up.

"Hey, he was that dude from the Misfits! Awesome! Wait till Leo, Don, and Raph hear about this! I met a famous dude!" He laughed. John ran down the alley until he heard a snarl. 

"I don't know how you found me, but you do realize that I will have to kill you?" Dr. Reptile warned. He was more of an intellectual by nature, but his new body also gave him feral instincts. Pyro gulped and shuddered for a second, but he quickly swallowed his fear and put on his game face.

"Hey mate, you ever wondered how fast a gecko fries on the barbie? Even faster than a shrimp, mate! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Pyro cackled like the madman he was, firing flames at Dr. Reptile. 

"Yipe!" The mutated scientist yelped and jumped on the wall. He used a power to stick to walls, a talent inherited from gecko DNA, to amble on the wall, trying to avoid a cackling Pyro's flame. "You think some flames can stop me boy YEEOWWWWWAHOOOOO WHOA!!!" A flame leapt out in front of him and formed a big scary face. Dr. Reptile snarled and leapt, trying to tackle the pyrokinetic.

"Yipe!" John rolled out of the way. As Dr. Reptile landed, John used a sweep kick to knock Dr. Reptile off his feet. He then surrounded he reptilian man-creature with a ring of flames. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I BEAT YOU!!! YEAH!!!! Now Angelica will love me, baby! Yeah! Aaaaaaow! Wow!" John grinned madly. "I am in the mood for fried turtle." Pyro grinned madly as Dr. Reptile went back up to his feet. The scientist snarled. 

"You think flames can stop me, you little brat HEY!!!" The former doctor took a step towards Pyro, but the Australian made the flames erupt, causing him to stand back. 

"Take a step and get roasted, turtle boy!" John cackled insanely. He then heard noises.

"John? JOHN?! We heard your cackle and the sound of flames! What's going on?!" Lance's voice was heard.

"Huh?" John turned around and his concentration lapsed. Dr. Reptile leapt out, grabbed the weather machine, and ran away. "What? HEY!!!!" Lance and Dwayne rolled up to him, Dwayne on his skateboard, and Lance on some earth. "Oh thanks guys! I had that bloody lizard man and you guys caused me to lose him! Now Angelica will hate me!"

"Pyro, she already thinks you're nuts. Don't worry about it." Lance sighed.

"Hey!" 

Well, looks like John's plan didn't quite exactly work out the way he hoped. Who was the turtle man? What is Dr. Reptile up to? Can he be stopped? Can the combined Misfits and New Warriors save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!   


	8. Dr Reptile Attacks!

Meet the Warriors!

To Red Witch: Glad you liked the Michelangelo cameo! Here's more insanity for you! COME BAAAAACK!!!!

To Sparky Genocide: I based Mike on a bit of both the original and new cartoon. I featured Mike because here's a fact: Before the Turtles became a part of the Archie Comics family, their creators submitted the characters to Marvel Comics, who rejected them! Actually, I can see Lance and Raphael more getting along than hating each other.

To Metal Dragon1: I featured Mike as a joke, to be honest with you. I do think Spirit and Splinter would get along pretty good. I can hardly wait for the new chapter, especially the big Kid Razor/New Mutants team-up! Any free previews?

To Wizard1: Thanks, they're all getting on the plane and going home. Well, Jubes is sticking around, and she's decided to stay over at Avengers Mansion. As you can guess, Razor's bolted. (Razor: There's a huge difference between being fearless and being stupid, man!) Thanks a lot for the suggestions, man. I appreciate it. 

To Raliena: Well, I think John does have to learn to calm down a little bit. Oh, and it's _Firestar_ he wants. Lina's Dragonfly (Kyle: More like Chickenfly!) 

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, claps, cheers, chants, and screams* This time, we look at a ninja who is a member of one of the deadliest ninja clans in the world, and quite a laugh outside the battlefield: Jinx! **(A/N: Since in the Misfitverse, Red Witch apparently amalgamated Jinx and Mariko Yashida, I'll try to combine their origins the best I can)**

Jinx

Real Name: Mariko Yashida

Affiliation: Army

Rank: Sergeant

Primary Military Specialty: Intelligence

Secondary Military Specialty: Finance Clerk

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Bio: Jinx is actually a child of two families: The Yashida clan, in which some members partake in illegal activity (This family also includes her younger cousin Toshiro, who serves in the West Coast Misfits as Sunfire, and her half-sister the Silver Samurai). Her father is the notorious Japanese crimelord Lord Shingen. She also is a member of the Arashikage clan of ninjas. 

At around the age of 10, one of Jinx's relatives, the Hard Master of the Arashikage clan, was killed mistakenly by an assassin, and the clan was scattered as a result. Not much is known about Jinx's life afterward.

She eventually came to America and joined the Army, where she became a member of Army Intelligence thanks to her martial-arts skills. Thanks to Snake-Eyes, an old family friend, she became a member of the GI Joe team.

She is currently engaged in a relationship with Logan, the X-Man codenamed Wolverine. Strangely, neither she nor Sunfire have ever revealed that they are related! 

Note: Her codename has made her the butt of jokes. However, if anyone jokes about Jinx being bad luck, the joker ends up missing a few teeth.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except any unrecognizable characters.**

Chapter 8: Dr. Reptile Attacks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Crash Pad)

"Oh great, mate! Thanks a lot, you guys!" John grumbled at Lance and Dwayne. "I had him! I **had **him! If you hadn't caused me to lose my concentration, Dr. Reptile wouldn't have gotten away!" 

"Well, why didn't you contact us when you engaged him, then?!" Dwayne snapped. 

"Because I was trying to catch him by myself to prove how tough I am!" John grinned. Angelica laughed at that statement.

"You, tough? That's a laugh." John's head drooped.

"Oh Angie, go easy on him, he tried his best!" Robby said. "He was able to stop the doctor for a while!"

"Yeah, but he screwed up. No surprise." Angelica laughed. Robby groaned and John's eyes teared up.

"Be nice, Angie." Paul said. "John didn't screw up. Don't be mean to him."

"You did your best John. I think Dr. Reptile will think twice before messing with you again." Justice grinned, putting a hand on John's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Central Park)

"RAHHHHHH!!!!" Dr. Reptile threw several cops off him like a mutant football player. He cradled the weather machine like a football. Luckily, the weather machine could take punishment. Even bullets. And Dr. Reptile's hard scales were capable of shrugging off small-arms fire too, like a standard issue police pistol. "Get _away_ from me, fools! I have better things to do than play with New York's Finest! Here!" He ripped open a hydrant. "Have a drink on me!" He deflected the water with his hand, causing it to drench the cops, and he added some car projectiles for good measure. "And here's your rides home, compliments of the good doctor!" He threw another car, forcing more cops to draw back.

_Man, I wish Spider-Man wasn't too busy dealing with that psycho with the tentacles to help us out here!_ A blond detective clad in a white shirt, khaki slacks, and a partially-undone red tie named Neil Garrett groaned mentally **(A/N: Neil Garrett is a character in the recent Spectacular Spider-Man comics. He's a detective who often gives information to Spider-Man)**. He watched several officers fly by. "Hoo boy, I think we need serious help. Somebody call a superhero in here!"

"Which one?!" A uniformed cop replied. 

"I don't care if it's that Cleveland loudmouth Kid Razor! Just get somebody with a costume out here now!" He snapped. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Crash Pad)

"Hey guys! Look! On the TV!" Turbo exclaimed, pointing at the tube. The New Warriors and the Misfits gathered around the TV.

"In Central Park today, the mutated scientist Dr. Reptile went on a rampage, appearing to carry an odd device. Normally situated in Cleveland, Dr. Reptile, once noted reptile expert Dr. Gary Turnbull, is rumored to have created a…" Turbo turned off the television and threw on her mask.

"What do we do?" 

"I say we go in there and destroy this Dr. Reptile with extreme prejudice!" Namorita growled. 

"Easy, Nita. If that device is a bomb, who knows what'll happen." Paul said.

"Well gang, I guess we'll have to deal with this." Justice nodded. Pyro grumbled.

"Alright! Let's go! How does it go, Paul?" Lance grinned.

"MISFITS AWAY!" Paul cheered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Central Park)

"Ha! No one can stop me now!" Dr. Reptile laughed as he placed the weather machine on the ground. "Soon I will roast New York once and for all!" He felt the ground shake. "What HEY!!!" 

"Get ready to rock, Lizard-Breath!" Lance roared, riding on a wave of earth. Turbo and Nita flew alongside him, holding up Starchild. Nova landed nearby. 

"Let's see you take us all on, pal!" Nova said. 

"Yepyepyepyep!" Speedball sped in with a laugh. Dwayne and Pyro rode in on skateboards (Pyro's was made of fire).  John let out his trademark cackle. And last, but not least, came Justice and Firestar. Dr. Reptile looked around at the young heroes. The mutated scientist smirked. 

"Let's do this." He laughed.

Well, here it comes! The big fight! Who will win? Can Pyro win Angelica's heart? Will he go after Justice? What madness will happen next? Find out in the next chapter? Suggestions needed badly? 


	9. Battle with Dr Reptile!

Meet the Warriors!

To Sparky Genocide: You know what? Maybe I will do a TMNT/X-Men fic. Who knows. Yeah, I do agree that Angelica was a bit hard on John. I mean, the guy did go toe-to-toe with Dr. Reptile on his own, and he technically did win. So, maybe he will earn her respect, if not her affections. Yeah, Lance and Raphael are both the tough-guy loners of their groups. I think they would agree on many things. I like Leonardo too. He's a controlling stiff, but unlike Scott, there's something cool about him. Maybe it's the twin katanas, I don't know.

To Wizard1: Nope. John's managed to beat him once, here's hoping he can take him again! Well, supporting characters are just as important in the Marvel Universe as the characters themselves. Spidey wouldn't be Spidey without MJ, Kid Razor wouldn't quite be the same without the Cavaliers, for example. 

To Red Witch: Here's more madness! And I hope to have a lot more up for you! Oh yeah, and have fun in Disneyland. Here's hoping that the-oh, who am I kidding?

To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, Pyro really can't seem to get a break, huh? Well, you never know with Pyro. Maybe he will win over Angelica. Who knows, man. Who knows. I certainly don't.

To Raliena: Boy do I know what that's like. I have baby cousins. 

To Aaron: Yep, the calm before the storm indeed. I have a feeling John will give his all no matter what in this fight. Enjoy the new chapter!

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, chants, screams, and claps. Some hold up signs.* This time, we look at a Joe who is at home in the air: The one and only Wild Bill!

Wild Bill

Real Name: William S. Hardy

Affiliation: Army

Rank: CW-4 (Chief Warrant Officer)

Primary Military Specialty: Helicopter Pilot

Secondary Military Specialty: Fixed-Wing Pilot, Aircraft Armorer

Birthplace: Brady, Texas

Bio: Known for his Texan drawl, Wild Bill grew up in the great state of Texas. There, he learned to love country-western music and to spin tall tales for his friends. Wild Bill first served in the Army as a combat infantryman and as a part of LRRP (Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol) during a military debacle. There he became known as Wild Bill because his friends saw him as a stereotypical cowboy. After the debacle, he decided to re-enlist for Flight Warrant Officer School, citing fatigue with staying on the ground. He became a skilled pilot and first flew transport and medivac choppers into some of the world's most dangerous places. He flew a medivac chopper during the infamous mission where fellow Joe Snake-Eyes got disfigured. He has served with the GI Joe team on many missions. He often flies the Dragonfly attack chopper. 

Note: Wild Bill often enjoys singing. However, his teammates wish he would just plain not. He thinks much higher of his own singing ability than his team-mates do. He's an honest, amicable, slow-talking guy, but he will spin the occasional tall tale to amuse his teammates and especially the East Coast Misfits.

Chapter 9: Battle with Dr. Reptile!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Central Park) 

"Yow!" Paul dodged a couple poison spines and blasted a couple more with his eye laser. The battle had ensued. It was Dr. Reptile versus the combined forces of the Misfits and the New Warriors. However, numbers did not necessarily equal advantage in their case.

"Ha!" Reptile knocked out Lance and Turbo. His shell protected his back from the flames and heat beams Angelica and John were throwing at him. "You fools! I've gone toe-to-toe with Spider-Man, the She-Hulk, and Kid Razor all at once! I can certainly defeat you punks!" 

  
"That's not what happened last time!" Nita roared as she lunged for the mutated scientist. "Now you will feel the _fury_ of Atlantis!" Dr. Reptile slapped her away with his arm, as he had Justice in a headlock. Justice struggled, but he was able to call upon his telekinetic powers to make a bench fly into the air and smack the doctor upside the head. 

"AWWW!!!" Doc Reptile moaned as the bench broke on his head, causing him to drop the mutant. "My head! Aww!" 

"Vance!" Firestar landed near Vance and helped him to his feet. Pyro saw this, and it only made him more determined.

"Hey Doc! I beat you once, mate! I can do it again!" John grinned. Doctor Reptile scoffed. 

"I doubt it, you mentally sick little boy. Unlike you, I learn from my mistakes." He produced a couple small gray Nerf ball-like objects. "Try this on!" He threw the balls. They exploded into foam in mid-air. Foam that covered the Australian.

"You're kidding right, mate? I can still roast your candy HEY!! I can't bloody move!" John noticed that he lost the ability to move.

"That foam holds you in place, and it's fireproof. I'd like to see you burn your way out of that!" Dr. Reptile laughed. He screamed as some hot kinetic bubbles hit him. 

"Take that jerky!" Speedball laughed. He noticed a grumbling and cursing John. "Hang on Johnny! I'll get you out!" He started to use his kinetic bubbles to try and free the pyrokinetic, but the Doctor knocked him out with a punch to the head. Pyro cursed a storm. Justice, Night Thrasher, and Starchild attacked, but Dr. Reptile was able to knock them out.  Pyro growled as Dr. Reptile approached a frightened Angelica. 

"No!" Justice used his telekinesis to try and push Dr. Reptile away, but he was weakening. Pyro noticed that Speedball was able to free one arm. 

_Perfect…_ John grinned evilly. He pointed his fist at Dr. Reptile and hit the small activator button on his palm, turning on his flamethrower. He formed a giant hand out of flames. 

"HEY WHOA!" Dr. Reptile screamed as the flame hand grabbed him. "PUT ME DOWN HEY NO DON'T DO THAT WHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" The hand shook Dr. Reptile, then threw the lizard-man into the air. Dr. Reptile screamed as he landed hard into the ground with a KABOOM!!!!!! When the smoke cleared. Dr. Reptile was planted into the ground. It was rather comical, his tail and legs thrashing in the air, accompanied by muffled cursing and screaming. Some cops slowly approached the doctor. Angelica blinked in amazement. John only smiled, and let out his trademark insane cackle.

Well, looks like Johnny saved the day! Did he win Angelica? What madness will happen next? Well, find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Celebration!

Meet the Warriors!

To Red Witch: Okay! Here it is for when you get back. *Waits a couple seconds* COME BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!

To Metal Dragon1: When is the new chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" coming up? I want to see the big Kid Razor/New Mutants team-up!

To Wizard1: When is the new chapter of "Karaoke Dance Party" coming up?! I want to see it!

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, chants, screams, and claps. Some hold up signs.* This time, we take a look at one of the new members of the West Coast Misfits, the only and only Longshot!

Longshot

Real Name: Longshot

Class: Extradimensional

Affiliation: Misfits (West Coast Team)

Powers: Longshot possesses superhuman agility, and his physiology gives him hollow bones as well as three fingers on each hand. He also possesses a form of good luck power, as evidenced by his greater accuracy in combat and his overall ability to successfully perform stunts.

Bio: Longshot was originally created as a slave/performer for the blob-like TV producer known as Mojo. However, Longshot's DNA was secretly encoded by his creator so he would have a strong sense of individual self and intelligence. 

Soon after he was created, Longshot's consciousness emerged, and he immediately told his "owner", Mojo, "No one owns me".  Despite this warning, Longshot was forced to work as a stuntman for Mojo. However, he, alongside fellow Mojoworld creation Spiral, were on the verge of inciting a rebellion.

Longshot first met the X-Men when he escaped to Earth in an attempt to get away from it all. He befriended the X-Men and the East Coast Misfit team, and was witness to the birth of the X-Babies.

He appeared again during a Halloween party. His presence alongside Mojo's Baby-Making Machine caused the creation of the Baby Avengers. 

Most recently, he joined the West Coast Misfit team alongside Beast King during the battle with Cobra-La. As a West Coast Misfit, he quickly grew close to his teammate Alison Blaire, codenamed Dazzler.

Note: Longshot is not high on the favorite people list of the Malibu Joe known as Hardcase. Longshot's luck powers drive him crazy when he tries to put the Mojoworld native through the obstacle course.

Chapter 10: Celebration!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Crash Pad)

"WHOOOOOOO YEAH!!!!" Speedball squealed. Sodas were cracked open, and music played in the Crash Pad. The New Warriors and the Misfits were celebrating the defeat of Dr. Reptile. 

"Alright, that was awesome!" Lance and Nova clinked cans. Nita and Paul danced, Dwayne watched, Mickey was talking to her aunt on the phone in Japanese, Vance and Angelica were talking, John was setting fire to curtains, and Robbie was downing a lot of food. Angelica noticed Pyro.

"Hang on just a second, Vance." Angelica said. She walked up to John. "Hey, John?" John looked up.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssss?_" John said crazily, putting his face right up to hers.

"Uhm…" She took a step back. "Look Johnny, I just…well…I…I just wanted to say thanks, John. You did real good out there. I'm sorry that I said you are a screw-up. Vance and I would be dead if it weren't for you. So, thanks a lot." Angelica smiled, then walked away. John blinked for a second. 

"HOPE!!!" He proclaimed. Then he went back to setting the curtains ablaze. 

"Well?" Vance asked. "He did deserve some credit."

"Yeah." Angelica admitted. "He did. So…any chance of maybe me joining the New Warriors someday?" Angelica smiled.

"Anytime." Vance held out his hand. "In fact, I'd like to say that I consider you an honorary New Warrior." Angelica shook the hand. 

"Thanks." She smiled. "And I guess we can consider you an honorary Misfit."

"Well, thanks." Justice laughed. Pyro was too busy setting fire to the curtains and cackling to hear. 

"Man that was some wacky adventure, huh?" Paul asked Nita. 

"Mmm." Nita agreed. They continued dancing to the music. "Paul, it was fantastic meeting you. You are welcome in Atlantis as my guest anytime." She winked. "And I do mean, _any_ time." Paul chuckled.

"Namorita, you are so crazy." Paul chuckled.

"SPEEDBALL!!! WHO GAVE HIM SUGAR?!?!" Dwayne roared. 

"YAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Speedball bounced all over the place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Vault)

Dr. Reptile growled and sulked in his cell. He couldn't believe it!

_I can't believe it! They beat me again! Those little mother$%&#^% beat me **again!**_ Dr. Reptile groaned mentally. "My life can't get much worse." He noticed a couple guards guiding a huge ugly bald man with a grin that was missing a few teeth and a lazy eye. 

"Who would've thought Bubba here was a mutant?" Guard #1 said.

"Yeah, hopefully his new cellmate will understand." Guard #2 chuckled. 

"WHAT THE &$%#?!?!" Doc Ock's voice was heard. The hick started chuckling as the guards walked away. "No! Stay away from me! What are you doing! No! No! BUBBA!! NO!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

_Oh great, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight either thanks to Octo-nut's screaming._ Dr. Reptile started banging his head on the wall. "Why me? First, I get mutated, then Kid Razor kicks my butt several times, now this!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Central Park)

"Well, thanks for everything, guys! Say hi to Spider-Man for us!" Lance grinned. "Our ride should be coming right about now."

"Nice meeting you all." Micky smiled. 

"Well, it feels good to know there are other heroes out there." Paul grinned.

"Here's our ride." Angelica said. A GI Joe helicopter touched down next to the kids.

"Coooooool!" Robby's eyes bugged out. A door on the side opened, revealing Cover Girl waving.

"Hey kids!" She waved. The four Misfits leapt into the helicopter. "How was the picnic?"

"Awesome!" Paul replied. The helicopter took off, with the Misfits waving. 

"Can we get a helicopter Justice? Please please please please please please please please!" Robby jumped up and down. Justice groaned. He knew now that until Robby got a helicopter, he would _never_ shut up.

Well, another classic adventure comes to an end! What madness will happen in the future? Who will our favorite mutant heroes meet in the future? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying thanks for reading and signing off! 


End file.
